Alors ce sera notre dernière éteinte
by Halloways
Summary: OS Sirius Black/Meredith Flint OCC . — Flint, il est encore temps d'abandonner. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. C'était une haine. Une haine dévastatrice. Une putain de passion qui faisait de nous des bêtes amoureuses, avides de douleur. De mort.


« Fais-le ! » railla une voix.

Tout le monde brandissait le poing en l'air. Les Serpentards aussi. J'espère que c'est en mon honneur. Mais, essayant de ne pas me laisser déconcentrer, je tends le bras droit devant moi, ma baguette tenue fermement entre mes fins doigts. Je crois que je tremblais, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Le bruit et l'agitation m'empêchent de percevoir les détails et les sensations.

Tout ce que je ressens c'est de l'appréhension. Non de la peur, non de la hâte, non de la joie ni de l'amusement, pas non plus de la panique et encore moins de l'excitation. Mais… ce n'était pas logique. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

Black, agacé, fit de même, et vous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence quelques secondes, avant de nous briser par la parole. Pour amortir la chute. Nous préparer avant l'extermination. Nous entraîner à avoir mal.

Avoir mal avec les mots de l'autre, rien qu'en s'imaginant sa sincérité.

« Alors, Flint. T'as pas l'air sûre de toi… tu veux qu'on abandonne, peut-être ? »

Je serrai les dents.

« Ah, Black, si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rêvé ! »

Il était prévisible qu'il allait s'attendre à une réponse faible du genre « Oui, j'ai peur, ne me tue pas », mais à voir sa tête, ma réplique lui a aussi fait mal. D'un côté ça me rassure que j'arrive à le toucher lui aussi, ne pas être la seule à être déstabilisée par des souvenirs dont je n'étais plus sûre de me souvenir encore. D'un autre… ça me tord l'estomac. Si je dis certaines choses, il est clair qu'elles ne seront pas réparables. En a-t-il conscience ? Cherche-t-il à tout fiche en l'air, rien que pour avoir une excuse de me haïr ? Il ne m'a jamais détestée, il m'a toujours ignorée, il m'a toujours trouvée froide et trop naïve. Mais si nous avions une chose en commun, c'était _notre passion. _Elle nous bouffait jour et nuit, elle s'emparait de nous comme de stupides pions, de petites marionnettes aux embouts cassés, aux fils trop fragiles. Cette passion nous réunissait et montrait à l'autre ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre chez l'un. Elle nous avait poussés à nous meurtrir. À _nous tuer. _

« Je t'en prie Flint, j'ai appris envie de faire ça ! » fit-il en ricanant.

Je le savais faux, mais à ce point… Menteur.

« Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir d'être débarrassé de cette tâche, dans ce cas ! Une dernière volonté ? »

Sans réfléchir, j'avais avancé, et trop absorbé par mes paroles, n'avait pas réagi. Mais aussitôt qu'il sentit le bout de ma baguette enfoncé dans son cou, il en fit de même. Je ressentis immédiatement une douleur aigue, une drôle de sensation, qui dépassait tout ce que j'avais déjà ressenti. Comment dire ? Nous allions mourir, à deux, sous les cris et les hurlements rageurs ou encourageants de nos amis, de nos ennemis, des élèves qui savent notre nom et notre histoire, qui connaissent nos baisers furieux et notre rage sans pareille, des élèves qui ont entendu des animaux gémir dans les couloirs, des élèves qui ont vu deux bêtes s'aimer faussement au bord de la folie.

Voilà ce que nous étions. Des bêtes…

Tout se passa vite. J'entends Odile me hurler de bouger, et je crois que les Maraudeurs lui criaient à lui de commencer l'attaque. Ils savaient tous de quoi j'étais capable. _Meredith, l'as des Potions, qui sait manier la baguette. _

Mais Black aussi, savait le faire. Il le cachait bien, sous ses airs supérieurs et sa générosité glaçante, mais moi je le connaissais mieux que n'importe qui. Je savais ce dont il était capable. Il le savait aussi. Oh, si nous le voulions, nous pourrions nous tuer tous les deux, au même moment, ni plus ni moins. Mais étions-nous seulement prêts ?

Le fil n'était pas encore brisé.

Une lumière jaune sortit de sa baguette et je me retrouvai projetée contre le mur derrière moi. Les rouge et or hurlaient de joie, criant le nom de Black, tandis que les miens s'énervaient et huaient mon adversaire. Odile et Blaine auraient bien voulu m'aider. Mais c'était _mon _combat. C'était _ma _passion.

« Protego ! » que j'hurlai à temps, une nouvelle lumière jaune avançant dangereusement vite, dans ma direction.

Aussitôt que mon sort de protection fut dissout, Black et moi eûmes la même idée.

« Diffindo ! » criai-je.

« Flipendo ! » dit-il en couvrant ma voix, au même moment.

La douleur de mon dos était douloureuse, mais rien ne fût comparable à ce qui suivit. Nos deux baguettes s'affrontaient. Un éclair rouge pour mon sort, un éclair bleu pour le sien. Les deux sorts s'affrontaient sous nos yeux, menaçant de remonter jusqu'à l'un de nous. Mais, sans crier gare, les sorts se brisèrent et furent renvoyés vers nous. Black fut instantanément pétrifié, mais les 3 secondes d'effet durent vite passées. Il tomba maladroitement au sol, sur les genoux, mais se releva fièrement, baguette devant lui. Quant à moi, la douleur était telle que la défense n'était plus possible. De longues coupures se formaient sur mon corps, et je vis avec horreur une longue coupure rouge se former sur mon avant-bras, comme si quelqu'un d'invisible me scarifiait sous mes yeux. Les plaies me brûlaient, et quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulaient parfois. Si je bouge, il y aura beaucoup de sang.

Black s'arrêta devant moi, profitant de mon incapacité à me défendre et me regarda avec deux grands yeux. Son regard était empli de terreur, et ma douleur m'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Je vis ses yeux s'humidifier mais sa baguette était toujours bien tenue devant lui.

Secouant la tête comme refusant d'accepter la vérité, il m'acheva.

« Endoloris ! »

Quelques souffles impressionnés parcoururent la rangée de Gryffondor, tandis que mes amis hurlaient de désespoir. Je ne m'étais jamais montrée aussi faible. C'était lui. C'était lui qui me faisait ça. Et cette douleur, vive et cruelle, c'était lui aussi. _Exorcise-moi, Black. Exorcise-moi cette douleur que tu as enfouie en mon sein, par pitié achève-moi, et prends ta haine avec toi. La passion m'a assez soumise à ton nom. Nos baisers ne veulent plus rien dire. Tes larmes sont de pitié. Notre étreinte ne signifie plus rien. Achève-moi, Black. Putain, achève-moi._

Je me tordis sous la douleur, mes membres se crispant, se bloquant, se tordant à des instants incontrôlés, des endroits différents et des intensités différentes. Incapable de réagir, de bouger, de faire cesser ce massacre, je hurlai. J'étais assez consciente pour pleurer, d'ailleurs des larmes de douleur coulaient rageusement le long de mes joues. Je ne les sentais pas couler. Je ressentais l'affolement de mon cœur à chaque « boum » qui résonnait en moi, comme une nouvelle vague de crampes. Mes muscles se tordaient, mes membres s'immobilisaient et tout mon moi bougeais sans mon accord.

L'horreur de l'instant était insoutenable. Et un éclair vert m'atteignit de plein fouet.

_J'aurais juré qu'avant de m'achever, ce lâche avait versé une larme._

Et toute la douleur que je gardais en moi s'éleva jusqu'à ma gorge, lâchant un cri aigu, me redressant dans mon lit. J'étais réellement en larmes, et mes membres me brûlaient comme si les coupures étaient réelles. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes joues pour essayer ces larmes de faiblesse, et les effaçait rageusement. C'est ce jour-là que j'avais réalisé que notre passion était meurtrière. Un cauchemar ne veut certainement rien dire, mais la douleur était réelle.

À ma gauche, je sentis quelqu'un bouger et des bras forts m'encercler. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. L'odeur de Sirius, et le T-shirt couleur grise qu'il avait mis la veille, en s'endormant à mes côtés. Je ne voulais pas dormir seule, j'avais trop peur de faire d'horribles cauchemars. J'ignorais que cette nuit-là, sa présence n'arrangerait rien. Je sentais ses mains caresser mes cheveux, sa bouche sèche embrasser mon front. Je sanglotais innocemment, et le fait qu'il me voie dans cet état ne me plaisait pas. Mais la douleur était si forte que je ne réagissais plus. Alors qu'il me tenait contre lui, fermement, amoureusement, qu'il tentait de refouler toute la haine qui flottait dans la pièce, je me disais :

_Allez, Black. Embrasse-moi une dernière fois. Alors ce sera notre dernière étreinte avant notre exécution. Nous ne méritons pas de nous aimer. Nous sommes de sales putains de lâches. Alors embrasse-moi une dernière fois et va-t-en, fiche le camp._

_Ce sera notre dernière étreinte._


End file.
